Pyretic Ritual
by Uzukazi
Summary: In Konoha, when a kunoichi becomes a Chunin, she must go through a certain ritual. Naru/Saku


**Yay new story! Well enjoy! xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters affiliated with him.**

**Written and Beta'ed by Uzukazi**

Naruto looked calmly over at the person who sat across from him. Even in the dim glow of the candle light, Sakura looked beautiful to the blond. Moonlight poured in through a window, shining on the pink-haired kunoichi. She had a slight blush on her cheeks, but it was barely noticeable since she was keeping her face down. Her hands rested in her lap, playing with the bottom of her shirt. Naruto watched in silence while she mentally prepared herself for what she had to do. He felt kind of bad that she had to do this, even though a part of him was also happy.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto said softly. Sakura looked up at him, the blush returning to her face. Their eyes locked and their heartbeats pounded in their chests. "We need to get started," Sakura relaxed her shoulders with a sigh.

"I know, Naruto. I just need a little time," She told the blond. He just nodded that he understood. After all, he knew this was a big deal for her, and not so much for him.

Sakura closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She knew her hands were shaking mildly, and she was trying to do her best to quell them. But every time she thought of what was going to happen, they began to quiver slightly. _'Stupid tradition,' _ She thought dryly. _'Stupid sensei.'_ Her anger towards her sensei, the Hokage, helped to push back her nervousness. The kunoichi could fell her heartbeat slowing down. Once she felt that it was okay to look up, she moved her head to glance at Naruto. He just stared back at her with a passive face.

Naruto offered the woman a small smile, which she returned hesitantly. He wanted to do everything in his power to make this easier for her.

"Alright, Naruto, I'm ready," Sakura said quietly. Naruto nodded his head and couldn't hold back the smile on his face.

"I'll be gentle, Sakura-chan," Naruto assured her as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. She had to fight back the urge to push him away at the contact. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. The kiss was gentle, and Sakura could feel herself being pulled into it. Her eyes fluttered close as she leaned into the blond's lips. Naruto took that as a sign to further the kiss.

He separated his lips and pressed his tongue against her lips. She opened her mouth and allowed him access. Naruto didn't waste any time running his tongue along the inside of her mouth, grazing her tongue occasionally. Sakura had to fight back several moans as he explored. _'This feels amazing. Where did he learn to do this?' _Sakura thought to herself. She decided not to ponder such thoughts any farther and to focus on the magnificent things he was doing to her.

Naruto, having finished exploring her mouth, pulled her tongue into his mouth and began to suck lightly on it. This time Sakura couldn't hold in the moan. Naruto smiled softly at the sound she made. He felt proud that he was able to make her make a sound that seductive.

They separated soon after and looked each other in the eye. Their faces were slightly flushed, and their breathing was heavy. Naruto gently grabbed Sakura's shoulders and pushed her back until she was lying on her back with him holding himself up above her. They continued to stare into each other's eyes, catching the emotions of their partner. Sakura could see nothing except love and kindness in his blue orbs, while Naruto found the complete trust in hers that he had been waiting to find. It was more than enough to get him to continue.

He leaned his head down and claimed Sakura's Lips with his own again. This time, Sakura wanted to be the one in control of the kiss. She pushed her tongue swiftly into Naruto's mouth and probed his mouth the same way he did to hers. Naruto groaned at her force. After tasting all he had to offer with his mouth, Sakura retracted the slick muscle back into her own body and watched as Naruto pulled his head back.

"That was amazing, Sakura-chan," He said to her softly. She smiled at him in agreement. Realizing that no more words needed to be said, Naruto pressed his lips to hers again, but this time they only lingered there for a second. Instead, he moved his lips down to her jaw line, where he placed small butterfly kisses in a path towards her neck. Sakura tilted her head to the side to allow him easier access to her neck. She moaned softly when his lips found and focused on her pulse point. The blond started to suck at the spot on her neck in order to get more sounds like that from his pink-haired teammate.

Sakura couldn't believe how good she felt. She had heard rumors from some of the other kunoichi that if a man was able to find the sweet spot on their necks, the woman would become jelly in his hands. Sakura had blown off comments like this thinking that she was too independent and strong to fall for such petty ideas. But she was incorrect.

The kunoichi ran her soft hands up and down Naruto's back as her moans grew louder. Naruto's hands moved from beside her head to the bottom of Sakura's shirt. He sat up as he slowly grasped it and began to pull up. Sakura noticed his actions and sat up with him. She lifted her arms above her head to make it easier to pull the garment off. Naruto pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it into a corner of the room. He glanced down at her bound chest and ran his hands up and down her sides.

Sakura grabbed the bandages binding her chest and began removing them. Naruto, not wanting to do nothing, captured the woman's lips in a heated kiss. Sakura abruptly stopped with the bandages when she felt his lips on hers. She realized that she wouldn't be able to get anything done if he kept kissing her like that.

"Mmmm, Naruto," she said as she pushed away from the blond. He seemed sad at the loss of contact, "you have to let me take off the bindings, silly. I can't concentrate if you keep kissing me like that." His face perked up a bit at her comment.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan," He told her, but she had an idea that he wasn't sorry at all. He sat back on his knees while he waited for her to take off the bandages. Sakura was right; she had been able to do it easier without him distracting her with his skilled lips. Naruto stared at her as the bindings finally came loose. His mouth dropped when her breasts were free and exposed to him.

Sakura dropped the bandages and gasped when the cool air caressed her sensitive nipples, instantly hardening them. She looked at Naruto, who was still awestruck at the sight, and began to feel a little self-conscience. The kunoichi had always been bothered by the fact that her breasts weren't as big as some of the other kunoichi's, and it was really affecting her right now. With a blush, Sakura quickly moved her hands to cover herself, but Naruto had already beaten her to it. She moaned when his rough, calloused hands rubbed along her soft flesh and hard nipples.

"They're so soft," Naruto mumbled as he played with her tits. He ran his hand along them then trailed his fingers down until they were at her nipples. Her breath hitched as he pinched her erect buds. His eyebrows rose in question when he continued to pinch them. The blond tried to grasp her breasts fully, but only a small portion of his cupped hands were filled. Sakura looked at him in shame

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I wish they were bigger," She said sadly. Naruto just stopped his ministrations and looked up at her face. He saw that she was close to tears. He smiled gently at her.

"What are you talkin' about, Sakura-chan? I think they are perfect," He said as he massaged them again. "Besides, I bet they'd just get in the way if they were bigger," He reassured her. She smiled softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him into a tight hug. Naruto quickly returned the hug.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," She whispered into his ear. He widened his eyes when he heard her call him _'Naruto-kun.'_ Neither said anything else as Naruto gently laid Sakura on her back again. He kissed her softly on her lips then laid butterfly kisses down her face, neck, then brought his mouth to her breasts.

"If they were big, then I wouldn't be able to do this," He said as he wrapped his mouth around almost her entire breast. She moaned when he circled the nipple with his tongue and began to run the muscle all over her skin. He continued to nibble lightly on the bud as he stroked the other with his other hand.

Sakura had Naruto's spiky blond hair gripped tightly in her hands. She felt him release her mound from his mouth, the absence of his mouth's warmth and the invasion of cold from the air causing a euphoric feeling to take over that breast, then do the same to the other breast. Sakura couldn't believe how good Naruto was making her feel. She also couldn't believe how worried she had been about this.

Sakura was pulled from her thoughts when the same euphoric feeling appeared on her other breast as Naruto released it then trailed his tongue down the rest of her body. Her breath quickened when he reached her stomach. His hands ran up and down her body, stopping to caress her breasts quickly then moving down to her shorts.

Naruto gripped the edge of her shorts then looked her in the face. She was flustered and looking down at him. He got the confirmation he needed when she slowly nodded her head. With one fast and smooth motion, Naruto removed the last of her clothing. As soon as she felt the cool air touch the apex of her thighs, Sakura, out of pure instinct, closed her legs. Naruto placed his hands on her thighs and began to lightly rub them. The soothing touch calmed Sakura's nerves and she loosened the clamp that held her legs together.

"Perfect," Naruto said as he took in the sight of Sakura laid out before him, naked, with her legs spread apart. Sakura knew he was talking about her and not the situation. She kept her head turned out of slight embarrassment. Naruto continued to gently rub her thighs and stare at the girl that had held his attraction for years. He was overjoyed that he finally had her now, even if it would only last for the night. Pushing the sad thoughts from his mind, he continued to give pleasure to the girl he loved.

Sakura looked up at him when she didn't feel him do anything and watched as he licked his fingers then moved them to her lower lips. She gasped at the contact and arched her back up.

"Naruto-kun!" she moaned when she felt him run his fingers up and down her moist entrance. She felt herself getting wetter with every stroke of his talented fingers. Naruto stroked her lips faster and moved his thumb to the spot just above. He felt the little nub start to swell, so he rubbed it with his thumb. Sakura almost screamed in pleasure. Electricity shot throughout her body. It was like she had been struck by a less deadly version of Kakashi's _Chidori_. At her reaction to his stimulation, Naruto abandoned her lips to focus on the small bud, the words of his sensei ringing in his ears. _'Remember, Naruto, there is a special place on a woman that if you stimulate enough, she won't be able to talk.' _Guessing by Sakura's moans, Naruto had found that spot.

The kunoichi couldn't control her volume anymore. Nor could she control the way her body thrashed around in pleasure. She could feel something building up inside of her stomach, and she desperately wanted it to be unleashed. She was confused, and a little sad, when Naruto removed his hand and sat back on his knees. Sakura looked up at him. She wanted to ask what he was doing, but couldn't find the words to say.

Naruto just smiled at her as he unzipped his jacket then took that and his shirt off. Sakura stared in awe as the blond's chest was revealed to her. She had seen him without a shirt hundreds of times before whenever they went swimming or his clothes were torn in battle, but with the implication of what he had done to her and what he would soon do to her, his body had an ethereal tint to it that made her want to touch it. But that would have to wait because Naruto started to undo his pants. He pulled his pants and boxers off in the same manner that he had removed Sakura's. The kunoichi almost had to shift her gaze to the wall when she saw what Naruto had been hiding in his pants the whole time. A blush crept onto her face as she looked at Naruto's penis. What it lacked in length, it only made up for in girth. Being a medical-nin, Sakura had had to give physicals to some of the men in Konoha, and she had to admit that Naruto was one of the more well-endowed males in their village.

The two of them sat in silence while Sakura admired Naruto's entire body. She sat up and reached to grab his dick. Naruto was surprised at the contact, but he moaned when her small hand wrapped around the shaft. Sakura could just barely wrap her fingers around it. She started to get a little frightened of it.

"Will it fit?" She asked aloud without meaning to. Naruto couldn't help but smile at her naivety.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto began but quit when she pulled on the skin of his dick. She smiled softly and tugged at his member again. His breath quickened as he pushed into her hand. Deciding that she liked the control she had on Naruto right now, Sakura began to pump him. Naruto could feel himself getting closer to cumming, but he wouldn't let that happen. Sakura was a little disappointed when he grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his dick. He stared into her eyes as he laid her on her back for a third time then laid himself on top of her using one arm to hold him above her. With the other hand, he guided his member to her entrance. He slid it up and down her lips, both moaned at the contact. Realization hit Sakura, and she pushed Naruto up. He looked at her confused.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" The blond asked her. She just did a few hand signs then placed her hand on her lower stomach. Her hand glowed green then the green faded away. Sakura looked up at Naruto.

"It's a birth-control Jutsu," She explained to him. "Every kunoichi learns it." Naruto nodded as he understood it. He positioned himself at her entrance again. Slowly, Naruto pushed the head in, but was met with some resistance. Finally, this was the moment they were waiting for.

Sakura felt him push in and then stop. She knew what was coming. This was the part she had been most afraid of. This was the whole reason they were doing this. Sakura looked up at Naruto, and he looked down at her. She could tell by his eyes that he knew this was going to hurt her. Sighing, the pink-haired kunoichi relaxed as many muscles as possibly in her lower body to make the process easier then looked back up at Naruto.

As soon as Naruto had his confirmation, he laid his forehead on the ground and rested his shoulder near Sakura's mouth then pushed completely into her.

Sakura screamed when she felt him tear into her. She bit down as hard as she could on Naruto's shoulder, not stopping even after she drew blood. Naruto's body clinched at the bite, but he knew that she was going through worse pain. He would be able to take this easily.

Sakura couldn't believe how bad this hurt. She'd been stabbed by kunai and shuriken and had even been on the receiving end of one of Lady Tsunade's punches, but neither of those held any equivalence to the pain she had felt with his initial intrusion. The pain slowly faded, however, and she was left with a semi-uncomfortable feeling of fulfillment in her. She released her teeth from Naruto's shoulder when the taste of blood finally registered in her mind. She watched as the wound already began to heal.

Naruto felt her move against him and took that as his cue to start moving. He pulled out of her completely then pushed all the way back in. They both moaned at the friction. Naruto continued to pull out then push back into her, enjoying how tight she was.

"Sakura-chan. You're so tight," He groaned out. For some strange reason, Sakura took great pleasure to hearing him say that. "It's so good," He continued.

Sakura would meet each one of his thrusts with one of her own. She would make sure to clench her walls when he pushed into her to make sure that he felt amazing.

"Naru-kun, it's so big!" she moaned loudly as he pounded into her. She loved the feeling of him stretching her to accommodate his size. The pink-haired girl was sure that if he had been even a smidge wider, he would not have fit. "Oh yes!" she exclaimed as he hit a sweet spot within her.

Hearing Sakura moan his name, Naruto began to thrust faster and with more force behind each thrust. He felt like his penis was wrapped in liquid heat. After some more thrusting and panting and moaning, Naruto could feel that they were both close to climax. He couldn't keep himself from not speeding up his thrusts. It seemed he just got a huge burst of energy. Sakura tried to keep up with his thrusts but gave up when she wasn't able to. She just laid down and let the pleasure build up in her body. She could feel that they were both close to finishing. With one more powerful thrust, Sakura felt herself pushed over the edge.

"Naruto!" She screamed as she came. Her inner walls clamped tightly on Naruto's dick, and he was soon to follow.

"Sakura-chan!" he moaned out as he shot his seed inside of her. As soon as they came down form their little high, Naruto's arms gave out, and he collapsed on top of the panting woman below him. Sakura looked up at the ceiling with unfocused eyes while her hands ran up and down Naruto's muscular back. She could feel him breathing deeply on her neck, and she was sure that he could feel the same.

Naruto lifted himself up and slipped out of Sakura. They both moaned as he slipped out of her. The shinobi laid next to each other in silence, both trying to catch their breath. Sakura was the first to speak.

"Thank you, Naruto," She whispered to him. All Naruto did was smile back at her the way he always did. Naruto looked happily at Sakura, but was slightly upset that this was the only time they would do this, and, if he had been here, Sasuke would've most likely been the one lying next to Sakura right now.

Sakura noticed the change in emotions Naruto was going through.

"What's wrong?" She asked him. Her doubts about her performance invaded her mind. "Did you not enjoy it? Was I bad? Did I not do something rig-?" Naruto silenced her by kissing her. She melted into the kiss again. He pulled away from her.

"No, Sakura-chan, you did great," He said with another smile. "Nothing's wrong. I was just happy that I could be with you this one time." Sakura seemed confused.

"One time? What do you mean…." Then she knew what he meant. This was a one-time thing. The only reason they had sex was because Sakura needed to lose her virginity. It was part of becoming a Chunin. In case a they were ever captured by an enemy, the kunoichi of the leaf practiced a little ritual, well more of a rite-of-passage than an actual ritual, of losing their virginities, so that the enemy couldn't use that fact against them in order to get information. The female usually got to choose who their first would be (as long as he agreed) then they would do it. In Sakura's case, the only person she wanted it to be was gone, so the Hokage agreed to let her wait until he came back, the only condition being that she couldn't leave the village on a mission alone. Luckily for her, the person she wanted her first to be came back within a few months.

Sakura looked sadly at Naruto. In all honesty, she didn't want it to end. She sat up, wincing at the pain in her lower body and looked over at Naruto.

"You know, Lady Tsunade agreed to let me wait until a certain someone came home before I went through with the ritual. She allowed it because she knew how much I cared for him," The pink-haired girl informed him.

"Yeah, I know. And I arrived before Sasuke did. So you were stuck with me," Naruto said dejectedly as he too sat up. Sakura almost fell over. She looked him straight in the eye.

"Naruto, you are such an idiot sometimes! If I weren't so sore I'd throttle you!" she yelled at him. "You're the one I was waiting for, Stupid!" She yelled at him. "You were the one I wanted to be my first, not Sasuke, You!" the girl pulled Naruto into a kiss to prove her point.

Naruto didn't respond as his lips were devoured by the girl he had just made love to. She pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"Waiting? For me?" He asked softly. Sakura nodded. Suddenly, Naruto smiled wide as he wrapped his arms around Sakura, lifted her up, and then spun her around. He was laughing while he did this. Sakura cringed at the pain again and hit Naruto over the head.

"Put me down, I'm still sore!" She screamed. Naruto gently put her down and stopped laughing. He laid down next to her then turned to look at her. She was already on her side, looking at him. There was a smile gracing her face, and Naruto returned the smile.

"Naruto, you do mean a lot to me," She admitted with a small blush on her face. "I don't ever want you to leave me."

"I love you too, Sakura-chan," He whispered to her. Sakura's face became serious.

"That's not what I said, Naruto!" She yelled for the final time as she hit Naruto in the head.

"Owwww, Sakura-chan. That hurt," Naruto complained. She looked down at him, slightly less angry and huffed. Naruto smiled and pulled her into his chest. Sakura, not realizing how tired she was, drifted off into sleep, unaware of her last words.

'I love you too, Naruto-kun.'

**Well there's my lovely little story. If I could get some feedback on it, I'd be really happy and more motivated to get another story out. I've got an idea for a few more, but like I said, I need the motivation… **


End file.
